Distracting Hair
by suburbs
Summary: Caitlyn could not figure out how Jason managed to play the guitar like that and flip his hair out of his eyes at the same time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.

Caitlyn sat in the front row next to Mitchie waiting for Beach Jam to start. She watched with amusement as the girls around her screamed when the members of Connect 3 ran on stage. It amused her that people could get so worked up over a bunch of formulaic popstars. She sat back ready to mock, but she was pleasantly surprised when the boys started to play. It wasn't long before she was really into the song. Most of the girls in the audience were focused on Shane, but Caitlyn was never one to go for the obvious. It wasn't that Shane wasn't good, but she was more interested in watching Jason. The boy could really play that guitar. She stared in fascination as he played. Then she noticed he kept flipping his hair out of his eyes. How on earth was he able to play like that and mess with his hair? It almost looked like he straightened it.

A few days after Beach Jam, Caitlyn came across Mitchie sitting alone on a bench under a tree. "Hey Mitchie, who do we know at camp who it is a total Connect 3 fan girl?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie looked at her friend warily. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Caitlyn grinned. "No, really. I have a question about the band, and I am looking for advice on who might be fanatical enough to know the answer."

"Oh. What do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if Jason straightened his hair," Caitlyn replied.

Without missing a beat, Mitchie responded, "Yeah, he does. His hair is not quite as naturally curly as Nate's. He used to wear it curly, but he started to straighten it about 6 months ago…" Mitchie covered her mouth and turned beet red as she saw Caitlyn start to laugh.

"Nice. Thanks for the info, crazed fan-girl," Caitlyn smirked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at her friend. "Why exactly do you want to know about Jason's hair? Are you planning on asking him for styling tips at Final Jam?"

Caitlyn smiled at her friend and ran her fingers through her waves. "No, I'm good. Just doing some research."

During "We Rock" Caitlyn glanced over at Jason. Sure enough, he kept flipping his hair out of his eyes while he played. She wondered if he was even aware that he was doing it. How on earth did that boy manage to play the guitar like that and mess with his hair?

Backstage after the show was over, Caitlyn started to gather up all her equipment. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find a hyper Jason bouncing in front of her. "You were totally awesome!" He exclaimed. "I asked Nate how you and Shane rehearsed the song without him knowing who the girl with the voice was, and he said that you totally did that with no practice. "

Caitlyn laughed at his exuberance before replying, "Thanks, Jason. You were awesome too."

"Thanks. That is so cool that you know my name! What's your name?"

"Caitlyn."

"Hey, that's a pretty name. Caitlyn." He paused for a moment before bursting out, "I was going to go walk around looking for birds. Do you want to come?"

"Uhm…isn't it sort of dark to go bird watching?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh. I guess." Jason said with disappointment. Caitlyn watched as he deflated in front of her, and she felt bad about spoiling his mood.

"You know what?" Caitlyn said. "Why don't we go walk around the camp and talk. Maybe we can spot an owl or a bat or something."

Jason perked up. "Cool. A bat is not really a bird, but I would love to see one."

As the two headed out the door, Caitlyn looked over at Jason and saw him flip his hair out of his eyes again. She put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jason replied.

"Don't you think it would be easier to play the guitar if your hair didn't keep getting in your eyes? Don't get me wrong – you totally rock, but it seems like it would be really distracting? You keep flipping your bangs out of your way while you play."

Jason's eyes went wide. "It is distracting. How did you know? Our manager said that I should straighten it so I would have my own look. You know because Nate has the curls. Do you think that it makes me a worse guitar player?" Jason got a distant look in his eyes. "Maybe I should shave my head. Then I would look different, and I wouldn't have to worry about my hair being in my eyes…"

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows as Jason kept rambling. She could just imagine the hate mail she would get if she was the cause of Jason of Connect 3 shaving off his famous hair. It was amazing how someone could be so clueless and yet sort of adorable at the same time. As he talked, his bangs fell back across his eyes. She reached up and brushed his hair back across his forehead. He froze and went quiet when her hands touched his hair.

"You know what, Jason. Never mind. Forget I said anything. How about we go look for those birds."

"Okay. Sounds good." Once Jason recovered from the shock of her unexpected action, he smiled shyly down at Caitlyn. "Maybe you could help me keep my hair out of my eyes while we look."

Caitlyn laughed at that. "You know what, Jason? I just might do that."


End file.
